Memories
by Taichi Kamiya1
Summary: A story of how Tai and Sora got together


Memories  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its products.   
  
  
  
Tai couldn't believe that it was already his last year at Odaiba Junior High. He walked through the halls and noticed that Takeru Takaishi was sneaking around inside a room with Kari. Tai just laughed and shrugged his head. Those two were really something. They had started dating during the summer after they had met Wallace. Davis of course was still after Kari but she just wanted to be with her man. Speaking of which, Tai was looking for Sora. Where was she anyway? He suddenly hungered for her mouth. He remembered the first time that he had kissed Sora. It was when they both realized how much they cared for each other. He could never forget that moment. To him, Sora was like a goddess, she had beautiful auburn hair that now was shoulder length that always sparkled when she walked, her eyes were like crystals as they glistened on the many dates that Tai went on. Tai couldn't believe how he wound up with Sora. Poor Mimi and Matt. Before Tai and Sora started dating, they were like the hottest couple in all of Odaiba. But that all was changed when Matt felt the passion wasn't burning anymore. They both decided that it was best that they broke it off and promised to remain as friends. Now they both barely talked to each other anymore. Poor Mimi, she really took it hard, Tai thought. I really want to see Sora. And to think, she almost didn't want to date me......  
  
  
  
(Flaskback: 6 months ago)  
  
Tai and Sora had just finished soccer practice. They both went to the bleachers and sat down. Man she looks so hott in that jersey, Tai thought. Even though she is sweating, she'll always remain an angel before me. I just wish that I had enough guts to tell her how much I care for her. I was just so chicken that she wouldn't feel the same way. I decided that I would tell her tonight. "Hey Sora?" Tai asked. "Yes Tai?" Sora asked, she moved her head and stared straight into his eyes. "Do you wanna see a movie tonight?" Tai asked abruptly. "Sure. I got nothing else to do," Sora said cheerfully. "Guess I'll meet you at my house then?" "Sure, I'd like that," Tai said. He couldn't belive it! She actually said yes! He practically flipped all the way home. Sora Takenouchi, tonight I will proclaim my love for you! Tai dressed up in his casual clothes, he thought that he might as well forget the goggles for tonight. He went up to Sora's apartment and buzzed the door. When Sora came out, Tai was practically drooling. Sora just wondered why Tai had that silly grin on his face. After the movie they sat down on a bench at the park. "Thanks for the movie, Tai," Sora said. "I really had fun." "Yeah me too," Tai replied. They both smiled at each other. Tai then leaned in and kissed Sora lightly on the lips. "I love you, Sora Takenouchi. I always have," Tai blurted out. There! he thought. I finally said it. Sora was caught off guard by all of this. "I....I'm....I'm sorry...Tai," Sora proclaimed, tears started to well up in her eyes. "I have to go now," Sora got up and ran from the park. Tai just stood there shocked. He had just been stabbed in the heart and wasn't smiling anymore. The rose that he held in his pocket dropped from his hands to the ground. It was now covered in mud. How could I be so stupid? Tai ran as fast as he could. My heart, my soul, my main purpose for living, it's all been shattered. He kept on running until he fell hard onto the ground. How could you do this to me Sora?!!!! I loved you!!!!! I could've loved you like no other man would have!!!!! Why?! He just layed there with his face buried in his hands, moaning for his beloved.   
  
Sora kept on running all the way. Why did he have to do this? He loves me? I didn't know he cared that way? And then she thought, do I love him? Is that why I'm crying? She didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from her best friend, she ran all the way to Mimi's house. She banged the door and out popped Mimi who was currently visiting from America. Mimi was startled by the look on Sora's face. "Sora! What happened to you? You're crying. Come in and let me fix you something," Mimi cried out. Sora sat down and explained everything to Mimi. "Sora, why did you do that? The man just blurted his heart out for you and you ran? What's up?" Mimi asked. Sora was still sobbing. "I don't know! I just got scared! We remained friends for all of these years and then all of a sudden he tells me he loves me!" Sora cried, she was now shaking. "Sora, I know how you must feel. But I'm telling you. A guy like Tai is worth keeping. The way that he loves he we've all seen it except you. He loves you in a way that others in the world still don't understand. This isn't just puppy love. This is real! He loves you from the bottom of his heart! You've got to realize that! Don't you love him?" Mimi asked. "I do, more than anything!" Sora explained. "Then why don't you go to him?" Mimi asked. "Because I'm scared! That's why! I'm afraid that we'll end up just like my mother. She was devastated when my dad left us. She used to be so happy, and ever since my dad left, she's been depressed all the time. I was afraid that that might happen to me and Tai!," Sora said. She now was crying harder than before. "Sora! You're not like you're mother! You and Tai share a bond that is unbreakable. Ever since we went to the digital world, you two have been side by side, aiding each other on," Mimi explained. "And if you lose that bond. Then you're all alone. Then you'll be living on your fear." "You're right Mimi. All this time I was afraid, afraid that I couldn't love my Taichi, afraid that I'd end up just like my parents," Sora said. "That's right. If you're love is that strong then you two will be together forever. Go to him. I know that he needs you," Mimi said. "Thanks Mimi, thanks for everything," Sora said, now she was feeling better. She hugged Mimi and went out into the rain. She kept on running until she found Tai sitting down at back at the park overlooking the moon. She came up quickly to his side. "Tai, are you okay?" Sora asked. "Sora,?" Tai said looking up. "Sora!" he leapt up and embraced for a long time. "Why did you leave?" Tai asked. "I'm sorry I said that, I just had to get out my feelings for you," Tai said crying. "It's ok Tai. The truth is that I love you too. I have for a long while. I was just scared that we'd end up like my parents. That's why I buried it and pretended that it was nothing. Then I realized that my love for you had grown deeper," Sora explained. "Sora, you've got to understand. No man can love you as much as I do. I love you more than life itself. You've got to understand that," Tai replied. "I know that now, Tai. A friend helped me realize that," Sora said, thinking back to her talk with Mimi. "The fact is that nothing is going to keep us apart, not death nor evil will break the love that I have for you," Tai said soothingly. "Oh, I love you Taichi," Sora blurted out. "I love you Sora," Tai replied back. Then they both kissed. This wasn't like the other kiss that they shared. This was true and from the heart. After a long while they clasped each other's hands and headed for home....  
  
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Tai had just spotted Sora coming out of her last class. He quickly went over to Sora and gave her a kiss hello. Sora giggled and held him. "I have something for you Sora," he said. "Really? What is it?" Sora asked. Tai then brought out the most beautiful ring that Sora had ever seen. The ring was made of pure diamond, on the borders it had the crest of love and courage engraved on it as it went around in circles around the diamond. "This is a symbol of how much I love you Sora," Tai said. "Read the inscription." Sora then looked at the back of the ring:  
  
  
To my dearest Sora:  
  
I love you with all of my heart and soul. I have nothing much to offer you except my life and whatever goodness I carry with me. Please accept this ring as a token of my unconditional love for you and only you. I will always be yours forever. I love you. Love, Tai.  
  
"Oh Tai, it's beautiful!" she cried out and kissed him passionately. Together, in each other's arms, the left the school grounds with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
"Love exists within us all. It can lead us on a path of both darkness and light, sorrow and joy. Pain and love are born as one emotion, that is why they are both essential to each other. Love is the strongest force on Earth, and yet the most fragile. Love is a contradiction in terms, and yet, without it, we are truly lost."  
  
  
  
There guys I'm done. I know, pretty boring. Anyway, please r&r so then I can be able to write some more. Thanks.  
  
  



End file.
